Rain Falls
by Pinkie Diane and Surprise Pie
Summary: The story of a girl named Rainbow, Rain for short. Rain is a combination of the five Links and Zelda, and she can feel everything that they feel. After a horrible encounter with evil, in an attempt to keep her sanity, she starts a journal. T for swearing. R and R what you think it deserves. VioXOC, GreenXZelda, BlueXMalon, RedXTetra, ShadowXMarin, and a little one sided VaatiXOC.


**_The following Fan Fiction contains some swearing..._**

**_BITCH!_**

* * *

Looks. They can fool only those who allow them selfs to be blinded. This story is about one of those people. Sister of a hero, strong, kind, confident, smart, and loyal, not to mention brave and wise beyond her years. But one mistake almost cost her her life. My name is Rain. Short for Rainbow. And that girl, is me.

* * *

_Lets start at the beginning. When I first came into this world. Don't worry, I wont go into detail about my mother's ordeal during my birth. No, no. My birth is a lot more difficult than that...  
_

_It was a normal day. My brother, Link, was having another mood swing. Poor kid, saving Hyrule, and all he can think about is the people he will never see again. No wonder he's moping._

_Oh, sorry, I'm not going into enough detail, am I? Well, what happened was my brother had to save Hyrule from his evil shadow and two other guys. I think he calls one of them 'Ganondork' or something like that. Anyway, he had to pull this magic sword that copied him into four. They turned their evil shadow good and broke this mirror thing that gave the bad guys power, saved the princess, Yada yada yada... Anywho, they won, but to keep the bad guys from breaking out again, they had to put the sword back, making them one again. To make matters worse, when their shadow broke the mirror, his life force left him, because he relied on the mirror to survive. So now he has to live with that. Yeah, I can tell your being sympathetic to him. Admit it. :D  
_

_So, a few months after he put the sword back, Link had mood swings from one particular Link doing most of his thinking. At the moment, the Link called 'Red' was doing the thinking. Red is the emotional one. Where we are beginning my story starts with Link, or rather Red, playing with his slingshot._

* * *

"Link?"

Cue the damsel in distress herself, Zelda. This girl is the barging type- bar none. She didn't even knock before opening the door.

"Which one are you right now?" She asked as she sat down at his bed. Yup, so strait forward.

"Red." Link answered. "Ya know, Zel? I've- We've been thinking, since you've been practicing more advanced magic... Uh..."

Zelda smiled. "You want to know if I can bring them back, right?"

Link nodded. "And Shadow too, if that's not too much to ask..."

"Of course not. I think Impa may be able to help ."Zelda gave Link a hug and left the room.

* * *

Well, lets move on to where the spell takes place.

Zelda, Impa, and Link sat down in the center of the Tri-force tile painting in the center of the throne room. Both had their eyes closed, and Zelda and Impa were chanting something in a strange language is some kind, obviously a chant or a spell. At the end of the chant, the Tri-force on the ground and on their hands began to glow with a white aura, until it became too intense to bear. They all shielded their eyes from the light, and then it filled the whole room before it left just as quickly as it came, leaving behind four figures, all dressed in different colored tunics. And they all looked like Link. The first one wore red, with big black eyes with a small ring of red at the edge, named Red. The second wore blue, with dark blue eyes, named Blue. The third wore purple, with very light purple eyes, named Vio. And the last one wore black, with purple hair and dark greyish-black eyes, named Shadow. And they all seamed happy to be there.

After their quick reunion, however, they realized that there was one more person there. She looked like the Links, with light blond hair and jet black tips, red-violet eyes, and fair skin. She wore a tunic with a complex green, red, blue, and purple designs on it, with black borders and stitching. Her floppy hat was made the same way. She had a grey undershirt, white tights, and brown boots. She carried with her a crystal necklace, shaped like a heart, colored like a swirled rainbow with some black mixed in. She also had with her a pair of black nunchucks, sliver and gold ninja stars, and a copy of the Four Sword with a rainbow gemstone on the hilt. And on her left hand, was the Tri-force symbol.

* * *

_Yup, that's me. Your basic magical mistake. I was never supposed to be there. But oh well. They were stuck with me, anyway. At least they were nice about the whole thing. That's why their the best friends ever! :D_

* * *

**Hope you liked the first chapter! Don't you worry your pretty little head 'bout the plot. It's-a-commin' soon!**

**~Fiona  
**


End file.
